Fire and Water
by Demon Boy
Summary: Brother&sister,Kaji & Mizu,are separated by Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji-tachi.Are they suppose to be families or enemies?Is Mizu allowed to grant Sanzo-ikkou or Kougaiji-tachi their wishes?And will Kaji turn back into himself or not? Pls R
1. Fire & Water

Disclaimer~ I do not own any Saiyuki characters in this fic. I only owned the weird characters with very weird names.  
  
Author's note~ I'm just writing this because I've got some spare time. So if it's boring, don't kill me.  
  
Kaji and Mizu Chapter One~ Fire and Water  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sanzo's party was resting in Hakuryu. Everyone was sleeping except Hakkai, he was thinking of where to head to after everyone is done resting. "Edo, which lane should we take later? This one or that one?" he pointed at the two lanes on the map. One of the lanes was a bright and clean one while the other one was a dark and dirty one.  
  
"Nikuman," Goku said in his dream as he bit Gojyo's hand.  
  
"Baka saru," Gojyo just looked annoyed in his sleep. He couldn't feel Goku's teeth sinking into his arm.  
  
Sanzo was sleeping normally; his fringe covered his eyes like always.  
  
Hakkai smiled. " Yare yare desu ne. I can't think without them being noisy. I guess it's too bad to me. I guess I'll have to choose a lane when they wake up and start making noise,"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
On the other hand, there were two teenage demons that were brother and sister. They were asked to destroy Sanzo's party. They were given a photograph of how Sanzo's party looked like but too bad for them. They left it on their dinning table at home.  
  
" Kaji, you idiot!" shouted the girl demon. She dressed like a tomboy, which she was. She tied her hair with a black ribbon.  
  
"Shut up Mizu, it's not my fault that you forgot the picture of the humans were looking for!" said the boy demon, who was carrying the entire bag packs. He looked really tired throughout the whole journey.  
  
"I don't blame you at all, Kaji. It's just that, we were ask to do a duty that us to find a few guys by such a weird woman," Mizu told her brother. She looked at her tired out brother and asked him. " Do you need my help? You look tired,"  
  
Kaji dropped on the ground and smiled at his sister. " Don't worry, I can handle it," he stood up again and walked faster than his sister. "Besides, girls are weaker than boys,"  
  
Mizu heated up. " Who are you calling weak!!!" She chased after Kaji, who was laughing all the way.  
  
Back to our dear Sanzo's party who, finally woke up from their sleep. Goku and Gojyo were arguing with each other. Sanzo was yelling at them and firing his gun. Hakkai was glad that it wasn't quiet anymore. He could finally figure out which lane to choose. He chose the dark and dirty one. (sweat drop)  
  
"Baka saru!!! You bit my arm while I was sleeping!!!" shouted Gojyo as he showed the teeth marks on his arm to Goku.  
  
Goku looked at Gojyo's arm. "How could I do that if I'm sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know but you're the only one beside me!!! Hakkai and the corrupted monk couldn't have bit my arm while they were sleeping,"  
  
" Maybe you bit your own arm while you were sleeping!!!"  
  
"Urusai!!! I don't give a damn if the baka saru bit your arm or not. Just shut up and bit your tongues off, you idiots!!!" Sanzo shouted as he fired his gun more than four times.  
  
Hakkai smiled happily. " Sanzo, isn't it a peaceful day?"  
  
"I told you girls could do what boys do!!! Baka!!!"  
  
"Whatever! At least I don't have to carry everything. Girls are too gullible,"  
  
Hakkai paused. " Eh? Sumimasen is there anyone around here!!!" Hakkai shouted out, he wanted to know if there was anyone else on the forest. Gojyo and Goku looked to the left then the right. Sanzo just covered his ears.  
  
Then, he saw Kaji and Mizu coming out from the dark area. They arguing just like Goku and Gojyo always does. They continued arguing until they noticed Sanzo's party in front of them. Both of them blushed and sweat dropped.  
  
Hakkai smiled at them. " Are you both brother and sister?"  
  
Both of them nodded their heads  
  
"Are you both lost?" asked Goku with a glee  
  
Both of them nodded their heads  
  
"Are you both demons?" asked Gojyo because their ears weren't as pointy as the other demons they have seen.  
  
"Are you both working on the Gyumao side?" asked Sanzo as he glared at them.  
  
Kaji and Mizu had no idea what or who Gyumao was. They only knew Gyokumen Kosyu. So they said no, Sanzo was relief but he didn't show it. The truth is, they were on the Gyumao side.  
  
" Well, I guess that's settled. Bye!" said Kaji as he went to the other direction.  
  
Mizu hit his head and sighed. " How stupid can you get?" She turned to Hakkai, who was holding a map in his hands. "Ne, do you know how to get you this village? We're suppose to look for some guys,"  
  
Hakkai looked at the paper in Mizu's hands and nodded. " Hai, what a coincidence. We're going there too. Do you want us to take you there?" Hakkai asked them sweetly.  
  
" Honto?" Mizu paused for a second and looked at Sanzo that looked really angry with Hakkai. She smiled with sorrow. "It's alright, we can walk there by ourselves. Right, Kaji!" She smacked Kaji on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I can handle it but I think my sis will collapsed on the way there," teased Kaji who received another smack by Mizu. He walked over to Hakkai and whispered secretly. " Do you think you can take my sis along with you? I wouldn't want her to tag along with me in such a dangerous place like this. She'll be safe with strong guys like you,"  
  
" Of course but she doesn't want to,"  
  
Kaji gave a smug. " I'll take care of that later. Just make sure she doesn't get into trouble,"  
  
Gojyo put an arm on Hakkai's shoulder as soon as he heard what they were talking about. " How can a babe like her get into trouble?"  
  
"Believe me she gets into big trouble all the time,"  
  
" Aw? That's hard to believe. Not even I get into that much trouble," said Goku with pink cheeks.  
  
" Baka saru, you get into trouble everyday," yelled Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai turned to Sanzo. " Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai, then Kaji and finally Mizu. She was reading the map and trying her hardest to understand it. Sanzo felt a slight pity for her safety. " Whatever you want,"  
  
Kaji smiled at Sanzo. " Thanks pal I owe you one," He ran over to Mizu.  
  
"You better pay back real soon," said Sanzo softly.  
  
Gojyo went closer Sanzo. " Aren't you glad your helping someone for the first time?"  
  
" Sanzo, your face is red just like Gojyo's hair,"  
  
"Urusai, baka saru!"  
  
"Big trouble, he said?" Hakkai thought.  
  
"Oi, Mizu!!!"  
  
"Nani? I'm trying to figure out where this village is and . . . . . . " before she could say anything more. Kaji pinched the end of her neck, making her faint without noticing what hit her. He carried her and placed her beside Gojyo.  
  
Goku was surprised with the trick Kaji did, that he asked Kaji how to do that. " How'd you do that? Sugoi!"  
  
Kaji patted Goku on the head and smiled. " Just pinch the end of their necks and they'll faint. Well, then take care of my trouble-making sister. Jya na!" he ran deeper into the forest.  
  
"What a weird idiot," said Sanzo. Goku pinched the end of Sanzo's neck, making him faint without noticing that Goku did it. Goku started giggling with a saru face.  
  
"Good job, chibi saru. Now we won't have to hear the corrupted monks insults," praised Gojyo. Again, Goku pinched the end of Gojyo's neck, making him faint like Sanzo and Mizu. Goku started giggling again with a saru face. Suddenly, Hakkai pinched the end of Goku's neck without him noticing at all. Soon Goku fainted just like Sanzo, Gojyo and Mizu.  
  
Hakkai smiled. " Sorry for doing that Goku but if I didn't pinch your neck, you would've done that to me first, causing me to faint. And if I faint, nobody can drive us to the village. Hope you understand, have a nice rest again,"  
  
And Hakkai continued driving to the village where they and Mizu were heading. As for Kaji, he just walked deeper into forest without a map, torchlight and his sister. He was alone in darkness and of course he got lost and couldn't find a way out of the forest where he was.  
  
"Darn, maybe I should've tag along with those men and Mizu," he slapped his face. " No, if I followed those men. The demons back at home will think I'm a wimp depending on men. I can handle this without anyone's help . . . . . . . . . but I do need the help of a map,"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Author's note~ I hope you my version of "Fire and Water" I know it makes no sense but this is based on the two brother and sister who were separated and reunited again. So please review after you're done reading. It'll mean so much to me. And if you have any suggestions for this fic, please feel free to tell me. I don't mind at all but if you flame me, then you'll get a piece of my mind. Kidding. Please review. Sankyuu ne. =^_^= 


	2. Unique Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own any Saiyuki characters. I only own the characters with weird names.  
  
Author's note: I'll just have to describe Kaji and Mizu in the middle of this chapter. I dedicate this to all my readers and reviewers. Okay, well then, enough of my small talk and I'll begin writing this chapter.  
  
Kaji and Mizu ~ Unique Siblings  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kougaiji entered his stepmother's room with a sour expression. He had no intention of seeing her old, cunning and damn fox face. He walked in, step by step without making a single sound of his footsteps. It was silent until Gyokumen Kusyo threw a paper plane at Kougaiji. It hit him, right on the nose. He rubbed his nose and cursed her in his heart.  
  
"Pick up the paper plane, Kougaiji," she ordered him arrogantly as she pointed her finger with the blood red nail polish on it. " See what's written on it,"  
  
Kougaiji picked up the paper plane and read what was written on it. His eyes widen, it was a picture of two demon teenagers in chains. One of them was a female and the other was a male. The female demon had fair white skin, pinkish lips that hadn't any lipstick on it, sky blue eyes that had lovely lashes and dark blue hair that was tied up with a black ribbon. Kougaiji blushed at her appeal, than he looked at the male demon that was beside her. His skin was a slight darker than the female demon's skin; his hair was quite reddish with a mixture of orange. His eyes were red in colour but he didn't look evil at all. Kougaiji noticed that they had some resembles though they looked really different. He turned to Gyokumen Kosyu.  
  
"Are they both brother and sister?" he asked and went closer to her.  
  
She nodded her head and insulted Kougaiji. " Of course, these two were the siblings that we ordered to destroy Sanzo's party. Don't you remember?" Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh, that's right, you weren't here when they came,"  
  
Kougaiji glared at Gyokuman Kosyu. " Whatever, what do want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to find these two siblings. Nii just told me that they are very unique. If he had told me earlier I wouldn't have ordered them to steal the evil sutra. Darn it! Well, then, Kougaiji, hurry up and find both of them. They'll be much more helpful than you are,"  
  
Kougaiji stomped out of Gyokumen Kusyo's room with the picture of the two siblings in his hand. His heart stop beating and his anger finally cool off. Waiting outside the room was, Yaone, Doukugakuji and his imouto, Lirin. " What are you guys doing here?"  
  
" Kougaiji-sama, we heard everything about what you are suppose to do," Yaone told Kougaiji, with both her hands on her skirt.  
  
Kougaiji was surprise that they could hear Gyokumen Kosyu from outside room. Her voice must be very loud. He thought.  
  
" Kou, don't you ever get tired with that fox lady who's always bossing you around?" asked Dokugakuji, who acted like Kougaiji's big brother most of the time.  
  
"Yeah, but. . . . ."  
  
" Nani sore?" Lirin saw the piece of paper in her brother's hand. " Onii- chan, what's this? A coupon for a free lunch?"  
  
Kougaiji looked at his hand and showed the picture to his companions. " Oh, this? It's a picture of two demons that I'm suppose to look for," He looked at the side where the female demon was and blushed again.  
  
"Onii-chan, your face looks really red,"  
  
"It's not!"  
  
" Wow, pretty girl!" said Doukugakuji as he saw the face of the female demon. If my little brother saw her, he would definitely try to hit on her. He thought and laughed.  
  
Yaone noticed Kougaiji's reaction when he saw the female demon that looked like a bishoujo. She felt a slight jealous of the female demon's appeal and her smile changed into a frown.  
  
"Is this lady your girlfriend?" asked Lirin as she took the picture away from Kougaiji.  
  
Kougaiji scratch his cheeks and smiled. " Er. . . ."  
  
Doukugakuji patted Kougaiji's head. " Hey, Kou, hayaku and answer your imouto's question. It's very interesting,"  
  
Yaone tried to smile like she always did but she couldn't. She could only smile crookedly. " Well, then. Let's look for these nice people," She walked forward without waiting for the others.  
  
" Yaone-chan, wait for me!!!" shouted Lirin and she dashed to Yaone who was very far from where they were standing.  
  
Doukugakuji move his shoulders and walked behind Yaone and Lirin. Kougaiji, who couldn't understand Yaone's feelings at this hour, dashed behind Dokugakuji and wondered why Yaone acted very differently after he showed her the picture of those siblings.  
  
On to our heroes, Hakkai was still driving along to road that was a few kilometers from the village. It was still a long journey before they could reach. Sanzo, at last, woke up from Goku's pinch on the neck.  
  
" Good morning. How was your nap?" teased Hakkai happily.  
  
Sanzo rubbed the tears off his eyes. " Goddamn it, that baka saru! Wait til' I . . . . . ." He stopped after he turned behind.  
  
Goku was sleeping peacefully on Gojyo's shoulder. Mizu's head was on Gojyo's chest. Gojyo was snoring softly, that was unlike him who always snored loudly. All of them looked very quiet and cute sleeping together. Sanzo sat down on his seat properly and shut his eyes.  
  
Hakkai was puzzled. " Ara? Sanzo, why didn't you yell out them or hit them? It isn't like you,"  
  
Sanzo took a cigarette out of his cigarette box and light it with his lighter. " I don't feel like yelling at them now. I'll waste my energy. I'll yell at them once they're all awake,"  
  
" You are such a nice father, taking care of the children. You'll make a good husband once you get married," teased Hakkai again. His jokes were starting to be really insulting for Sanzo.  
  
Soon, the three sleeping demons started to talk in their sleep.  
  
" Meat bun, pork bun, red bean paste bun, green bean paste bun, chicken bun, fish, pork, chicken, beef . . . . . .Harahetta . . .harahetta," said Goku in his sleep. He started drooling in his dream.  
  
" Girls, women, babes, bijins, bishoujos . . . . more pretty girls . . . . what's the stupid monkey doing with all the waitresses?" said Gojyo in his sleep. His face started feeling annoyed in his dream.  
  
As for Mizu, she didn't say single word. She just had a smile on her face. The truth was that she was dreaming about herself and her brother in a bright place, people there were kind to them. They were known as the best demon siblings in their home village. Suddenly she said something. " Kaji, you idiot! How long do you want to stay in the bathroom?!!!"  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai both looked at Mizu with a very paused puzzled and confused expression. Then, both of them sweat dropped and blew little clouds out of them mouth as they sighed.  
  
" They look even stupider when they are sleeping. Actually they'll still look stupid even if they aren't sleeping," Sanzo said after listening to the junks they were saying in their dreams.  
  
" Sanzo, you say weird things in your sleep too," said Hakkai  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't sleep talk . . . . .do I?"  
  
"You definitely sleep talk. You were actually cursing in your dream. What were you dreaming about that made you curse so much?" asked Hakkai, wanting to know what made Sanzo curse so much.  
  
"Ah, I don't have to tell you anything that happens to me in my sleep. Just wake me up when we reach the next village," Sanzo respond.  
  
"Hai, hai. Have another nice nap,"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
As for Kaji, he was still looking for the village that was the same destination Sanzo's party was heading to. What he didn't know that he took a longer way to the village and Sanzo's party took a shorter way. His shoe was all muddy, thanks to the mud he stepped on during his journey.  
  
"Dark, is it me or is this forest getting darker and darker each time I move my legs?" Kaji asked himself. "I hope Mizu is having better luck than I am. Those guys better not do anything to her or I'll . . . . .ha ha ha. What the heck am I talking about? I'm not even with them now, how am I suppose to do anything to them?"  
  
Walking even more made his shoe even muddier. All of a sudden, he slipped and fell down on the mud. His face, body and legs were all covered in mud. He cursed even more as he stood up. " Can this day get any worse?!!!!" Suddenly, it started to drizzle. " I had to say something stupid!!!" Kaji slapped his muddy face with his muddy hands and continue his destination to the village where he would meet his sister and Sanzo's party whom he and his sister doesn't know that they're suppose to destroy and steal the evil sutra from. Kaji just snapped his fingers and a small flame light up like a torch. " Ah, a little mud and rain can't ruin my day,"  
  
Kougaiji was in the same forest where Kaji was. He Yaone, Doukugakuji and Lirin were all wet from the rainwater. Lirin stated kicking the puddle filled with water at Doukugakuji for her own entertainment. Doukugakuji didn't have to heart to scold Kougaiji's imouto so he just played along and join her by kicking water f the puddle at her. Yaone just followed Kougaiji and everywhere he move. She even followed him when he moved left and right.  
  
Yaone remembered Kougaiji's reaction toward the picture of the demon siblings who were actually Kaji and Mizu. She went closer to him and asked him politely with a sorrow smile. " Ano, Kougaiji-sama . . . . ."  
  
" Shhh, do you hear that sound?" asked Kougaiji as soon as he heard something coming from the back of where he was standing.  
  
Doukugakuji took his sword from behind his back and got ready for the creature that was coming their way. Lirin just put both her arms behind her head and felt confident in herself. Yaone stood behind Kougaiji with her right hand on her chest. Kougaiji glared at the figure walking towards them and his eyes widen when the face of the figure was finally revealed.  
  
Kougaiji pointed at the figure and said word by word. " Omae ha . . . . ."  
  
Author's note: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. I've given the description of Kaji and Mizu; hope you think it suits their personality. Please review this chapter and it'll mean so much to me. Please feel free to give me some suggestions if you think there's something wrong with this chapter. Sankyuu very much! =^_^= 


End file.
